Many electrosurgical systems have some form of identification system, such that when an electrosurgical instrument is connected to an electrosurgical generator, the generator is able to detect which type of instrument is present, and even use settings such as power and voltage settings which are appropriate for that particular instrument or type of instrument. Our U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,386 is one example of such an identification system, although other types are also known.